Is fear the almighty killer?
by Cresposaccent
Summary: UH OH what happens after our favorite BPD detective finds herself in a compromising situation. Will love conquer all or will it diminsh and falter because of fear. Fear is a game changer but for our two favorite BPD women is that all they need to finally be happy, to release their fears. Love all my readers thank you so much for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lunch

Maura POV:

It is Tuesday at 11:37am and I am waiting to hear back from Jane to see if she is meeting me for lunch still. We try to have lunch together everyday but our schedules clash and something ends up happening so we are lucky if we get to even get one day a week but it is not so bad as when Jane gets off of work she comes over to my house because as she puts it _This is my getaway Maura, you are my getaway._ Those words will forever be etched in my brain. I love her beyond life itself and that is not something I would say because logically one cannot even imagine beyond life itself so therefore there is no knowledge of it, so it doesn't make sense for me to say that but I do anyway because there is no other way to describe how I feel about her.

BUZZ BUZZ: _Hey Maura, yes I am still on for 12:00 at the Dirty Robber- Jane_

 _Okay sounds delightful I will meet you there- Maura_

 _Okay-Jane_

I love being around her and it makes me feel all jittery inside. Jane and I are so close, we are best friends but I want something more than that. I want her in every aspect of my life. I want to be able to wake up next to her every morning and go to sleep next to her every night. I want her to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay when we get into a fight or something goes wrong at work. I just want her.

I get in my car and drive over to the Dirty Robber. I find us a booth and wait for Jane. When she comes in and sits down we start our usual conversation.

"How are you doing today?"

"Everything is going by pretty slow. How about the astounding Dr, Isles?"

"Well Jane, my days seem to have connected to each other somehow because this whole week has felt like one long day."

"Then I shall fix it, I will come over and you can pick any documentary or movie that you like and we will watch it."

"Really Jane, you would do that for me?"

"As long as I get to choose the take-out."

"That is fine with me, because I have been waiting very patiently to show you this documentary about anatomy."

"Okay then anatomy it is tonight."

After we have our lunch we both head back to work. She goes upstairs and I go down. Whenever I have to leave Jane it always leave me feeling a little lost and sad because I just want to be around her all of the time. I love the feeling I get when I am around her, it is nothing like I have ever felt before. The day seemed to drag on just slower than usual. Now I am a person who believes in what can be proven beyond a reasonable doubt but everytime I look at the clock it just seems like it is going slower and slower. The stairway is right near the morgue so I hear a bunch of footsteps running down. Screaming, "Close all exits and entrances. Lock down the building."

Then a man burst into my office, not even a minute later in comes Jane with her gun raised.

"Put the gun down, you don't want to do this. You won't make it out alive."

"If I die, the doc is coming with me also."

"Take me then. You will get more fame holding a cop hostage than holding an ME hostage."

The man then points the gun at Jane and takes her out the backdoor. I am in shock so I just stand there like a fool when the love of my life could be dead within the next few minutes, but my body won't let me move.

JANE POV:

This lunatic holds Maura hostage I finally was able to let him take me. This world without Maura there is not much I could live for. This world without me would be just another day. Korsak and frost along with a bunch of other cops have their guns trained on this man and I just keep screaming for them to shoot. I don't want to die today but no one will take the shot, that is when I remember something someone told me. If you get right under the ribcage you can still live so I took the man and the gun, and put it under my ribcage. I feel him pull the trigger and I just lay on the ground imagining Maura's beautiful face as I fade.

Maura POV:

I hear a bang and I knew, I just knew. Something has happened to her. I finally muster the strength the move and when I get out there she is laying on the pavement blood spilling from her unconscious body. I scream and run to her but I am in shock I can't help her, _my hands why won't they move. She is dying and her own best friend can't even help her._

I hear everyone in the background but just barely. My focus is on Jane. I see flashing lights and I know the paramedics are here to take her. I ride along with her in the ambulance and I can't get my eyes off of her. _Please don't leave me Jane. I need you more than you'll ever know._

We arrive at the hospital after what seems like forever. They rush her in and something must have gone wrong because the doctors face goes white as a ghost and all I see is them wheeling Jane away from me, and it could possibly be the last time I ever see Jane again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _We arrive at the hospital after what seems like forever. They rush her in and something must have gone wrong because the doctors face goes white as a ghost and all I see is them wheeling Jane away from me, and it could possibly be the last time I ever see Jane again_

MAURA POV:

As I sit in the waiting room, I have so many questions. _Who are they? Who sent them? Why would Jane give herself as hostage for me? Who is behind this? Why did they do all this damage?_

My body has finally given out I start balling my eyes out. That is when I hear Angela Rizzoli, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?"

She comes in and sees me in the chair with tears streaming down my face. She sits down and asks me, "Have I come too late?"

"NO GOD NO, she is just in surgery. Angela I…"

"I know Maura. She knows that as well, that is why she did what she did. She loves you Maura. Now we just need her to fight so you can tell her and not me."

"I need her Angela, without her I am nothing. I never thought I would be this way about someone but when I met Jane that all changed. I feel like we belong together, every time I thought I loved someone I now realized I was just in love with being in love."

"Hopefully we will have answers soon because God knows we all need them."

A doctor comes out and asks for, "Relatives of Jane Rizzoli."

"I am her mother." Angela stands up and walks to the doctor. I can't help but to start to cry because I feel like this is the beginning of the end for Jane and I, and it hasn't even started. The hope I held for Jane to make it could shatter at this very moment. Luckily when I didn't see Angela break down in tears it means that she is fighting for her family, her coworkers, and hopefully for me.

"She is still in surgery. It hit her liver so they are trying to repair it. He said the 24 hours after she gets out of surgery will be the true telling of what to do because there is only so much they can do without observing her over a period of time."

"But she is still alive right now?" My small voice breaks the silence because I need reassurance about Jane.

"Yes Maura she is. She will fight for us."

"I sure hope so."

After what seems like eternity the same doctor comes out to tell us that Jane will be put in a room and for visitors it is only two at a time. When she gets into a room and a nurse comes to escort the two, Frankie asks me if I would like to go with Angela. I tell him that he should go, that I plan to be here when she wakes up so I will go last after everyone that plans to leave. After Frankie takes Angela home and everyone else leaves I sit by Jane side and I just talk to her.

"Jane I don't know if you can hear me right now but I want to say thank you for saving me but I wish it didn't put us in this position." As I hear the beeping and the monitors reassuring me that she is still alive I get comfortable in this chair and start to fall asleep.

JANE POV:

 _This is what she is dreaming:_

 _I am laying in a messy bed. I wonder what I am doing here. There is nothing else in this room but this dirty bed. I have heard of people saying that when you dream of beds it is significant. If you dream of laying in a clean bed then it goes along with the saying, "Life is a bed of roses." but if you dream of a dirty bed then it goes with the saying, "You made your bed now lie in it." So I guess that I what I am doing now, lying in the bed that I have made for myself. I lay here and I feel this throbbing pain in my abdomen_ _when I lift up my shirt I see that I have a GSW and I piece it all together. The bed I am lying in has to do with the guilt I will feel when I see all of them again….if I see anything of them again. It has to do with Maura and the fact that she is probably worried sick that I am going to die. I don't want her to suffer because of me. I see a bright light and it looks so appealing I don't know what to do._

MAURA POV:

The beeping went up and then doctors came rushing in. _Something is happening._ They tell me to leave the room and so many thoughts are running through my mind. When I hear the beeping slow down I realize that the doctors have it under control. I feel so relieved.

JANE POV:

 _One minute I saw the bright light but then it went away and all that was left was the image of Maura in my head telling me I have to fight, for her. I won't leave her alone in this big bad world without me._

MAURA POV:

When they finally allow me back in the room I sit in the same chair but no matter how tired I was getting I won't allow myself to go back to sleep. Not with her in this critical of condition.

Nothing seems right here. I look at the clock and it reads 2:43am and I just scoff. I walk over to the window sill and look out at Boston. My mind trickles down into a sea of negative thoughts. _How many more are going to die? Why can't we all just get along?_


End file.
